


Prisoners

by dolores1910



Category: Chinese idol RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolores1910/pseuds/dolores1910
Summary: 半现实背景，有私设，夜店咖是我不是他们，别骂我，谢谢。





	Prisoners

**Author's Note:**

> 半现实背景，有私设，夜店咖是我不是他们，别骂我，谢谢。

**00**

求你别轻言离去

因知音难觅

 

**01**

    冰冷的瓷砖，蒸腾的热气，焦躁的情欲，被烤得火热的脸——交织的呼吸，“你……嗯哼，别呀……”然后甜腻得拉丝的哼声和欲拒还迎的小抱怨被吞掉，啧啧的水声和粗重的喘息声占据了整一个逼仄的空间。

     “操，宝贝，手轻点行么？”

    窸窸窣窣衣物摩擦，男人把舌头撤出来，半含着一下一下地舔吻小孩的唇珠，手上用了巧劲，戏谑地刮弄他的铃口，“啊……哥哥……我，不行了——”最后尾字音调兀然升高，同时黏稠的液体一股股喷射到男人的手里，洒落在没褪尽的衣物上。

    男孩脱力地靠在墙上，眼皮耷下，眼尾上扬着带了嫣红，胸膛起伏着餍足地半张着嘴喘息，手上也卸了力。男人不满地抵过去，拉着他的手重新把住自己的性器，暧昧地贴着他的耳后：“我们韬儿的储量不少啊，哥哥帮了韬，韬也要帮哥哥弄出来对不对，嗯？”

    不太平稳的吐息喷在耳后，凝成细小的水珠，麻痒的感觉延伸到脖子以下，还在不应期的男孩缩了缩脖子，不满地拖长了声音：“我不会好不好，谁像你那么熟练啊。”手上却很乖地跟着男人的动作，上下撸动着那根肉棒。

     “哥也只帮你撸过啊，不会就要好好学嘛，现在不是在教你么？”

     男人弓着背偏头咬上男孩的脖子，叼起一点点用牙齿轻轻地磨，男孩闭着眼睛仰起头，显出漂亮精巧的下颌线，就又开始软着声音撒娇了：“手好累啊，kris哥，我手酸了，你怎么还不出来啊。”

    “小没良心。”

    ……

     操，黄子韬睁开眼瞬间清醒。

    这哪跟哪啊，他捂上发烫的脸，觉得自己下一秒就要哭出来，梦到同刚和好不久的前队友多年前的互撸场景算什么，不是早就把这段记忆扔到哪个旮旯缝里了吗？恶不恶心啊，俩直男，要不是当时实在公司管得太严，又正是热血方刚的年纪，欲望无处发泄，哪里会有这样的事。

    而且当时绝对没亲，他保证，没亲着，这梦咋还艺术加工了，最多就是不小心偏头吴亦凡蹭到了他的嘴角。

    妈的。

    他掀开自己的被子，绝望地看着直挺挺地竖起来的那根玩意儿，也太精神了。最近都累得要死，跑完行程就只想在家里躺尸，他好久没去夜店了。当然，他没去夜店也不是这一阵子的事，夜店太糟心了。

    归根结底，源头还是吴亦凡。

    黄子韬撇了撇嘴，任着自己胯下梆硬，随手拿个大裤衩套上跳下床去洗漱，走到一半感觉手上少了点什么，在床头柜枕头底下翻了一阵，最后把被子抖了两下才甩出手机。

    昨晚又刷着手机睡着了，黄子韬大拇指摁上去指纹解锁，屏幕依然停留在昨天那个刷到一半的insgram界面。他边走边刷新，拿着漱口杯刚含了一口水，顺便瞥了一眼屏幕。下一秒他含着的水就和面前的镜子亲密接触，差点把手上的手机也浇个正着。

    “咳咳……”

    把手机屏幕上的水在裤衩蹭掉，点开大图，黄子韬一时不知作出什么表情。直接笑好像不太好，但这位叔叔是怎么把自己拍成一米六的，硬要夸的话，夸他衬衫真红，符合年龄？翻评论翻了好一会，干脆打开微信，往下划半天没找到对话框，才又想起，好几天没联系了。

    三个人的群里也是静悄悄的，他犹豫了一下，在私聊和群聊之间纠结了一会，还是点进了群聊，“你那照片咋回事啊”发出去又开始后悔，把手机锁了扔在一边开始刷牙。手机在一旁不停地开始振动。

    不紧张不紧张……反正有鹿哥打圆场，就随口问一句，普通朋友的关心而已。

    过了一段时间手机安分下来，黄子韬犹豫了一下回了衣帽间去换衣服，弄好了别的东西，才走回洗手台拿手机握在手里，在床上坐下给自己做了心理建设才打开。

-

鹿哥：？

鹿哥：说啥呢

鹿哥：……

鹿哥：老吴你咋了

吴亦凡：造型而已

吴亦凡：换个风格换种心情[龇牙][龇牙]

鹿哥：哈哈哈看来你这心情很特别啊

吴亦凡：有点吧

吴亦凡：昨天喝了点酒 没事

鹿哥：没事就好哈哈哈[微笑][微笑][微笑]

吴亦凡：…

-

    说换造型又扯换心情还来一句喝酒，这哥想表达什么啊？黄子韬有点无语，想着还是得回一句表达一下自己看到了，就跟着鹿晗说了一句哥没事就好。呆坐了一会，想起以前吴亦凡还是kris hiong的时候，就经常什么都憋在心里不爱说。

    那时候他怎么说的来着？

    “……你郁闷的时候，别一个人憋着压力，我什么时候都可以替你分担。那个，别自己扛着。”

    那时候身边的人是什么表情？台下的观众在起哄了，但是我说的都是为你而已，你又是怎么想的呢？

    手机振动，经纪人的夺命call把他拉回现实。

    “……东方卫视的跨年，可能有吴亦凡。”

 

**02**

    “不是，为什么我要和黄子韬上同一个台的跨年？”吴亦凡有点烦。

    电话那边静了几秒，又开始噼里啪啦一通说，大意无非就是如果他不想的话，和台里负责人那边说一下，黄子韬团队估计也会自觉退了之类的。这才有点靠谱，吴亦凡揉揉眉心正打算接话，对方话锋一转说你们不是已经和好了吗，你俩跨年同台这热度干啥不要。

     这话其实也蛮有道理，热度不要白不要。

    “凡哥，再考虑一下吧，黄子韬团队那边好像没什么异议。”语气里的遗憾做作得隔着电话都能听出来。

    “……”

    “你让我再想想。”怕被追着继续念叨，吴亦凡“想“”字尾音还没落下就把电话干脆利落挂掉，给那边的工作人员留一串忙音。

     前两天喝了点小酒，单纯喝酒，现在他可没心情叫上一堆网红脸搞什么香槟派对。想到夜店他现在只能想到黄子韬——伸长了颈脖，前倾着向上吻住腿上的妞——的那副鬼样子。

    要不怎么说是缘分呢？

    当初要是知道那个制作人朋友说的隔壁包间的朋友，就是四年不来往形同陌路的前队友，吴亦凡是说什么也不会跟着去打招呼的。他本来想着，多认识一个人多一点人脉，而且今天这个包间没叫女孩来玩，有点闷还不如出去走走。

     世事难料。制作人朋友轻快地进了包厢，吴亦凡跟在后面刚顺手关上门的时候，听到非裔好友热情地喊了一声：“TAO！”他手在门把上滞了滞，冷汗唰一下从毛孔渗出来。他缓缓地转了头，和坐在沙发上，刚好被灯光照得清楚的微眯桃花眼对视了。

    靠。

    那句歌词怎么唱来着，“如果再见不能红着脸，是否还能红着眼”，但是这句话放在他俩身上可能是代表杀红了眼，吴亦凡瞬间进入了一级战斗准备状态，生怕此刻的黄子韬处于喝得神志不清的状态，扑上来把他一顿打。

    可他的假想对手现在心情没比他好多少，甚至比他更郁闷。

     黄子韬是没想明白，好不容易休个假，出来放松一下心情，怎么这都能撞鬼。他往裤兜摸了摸手机，恨不得现在掏出来解锁查老黄历。可惜身边的人太多，众目睽睽之下他还做不出这么丢人的事，尤其是某个187的加拿大人还像个傻子一样站在门口灯下盯着他。

    一直紧紧挨着他坐的女孩看见他对自己越来越放肆的动作没什么反应，干脆一下子坐到了他的腿上，长发柔柔地披下来，身上甜腻的香水味混着酒精让黄子韬有点反胃。

     那女孩要吻他。

     黄子韬瞥到还立在门口的男人，一狠心抬头迎上去。女孩吻得很投入，舌头在他唇边轻舔；而他咬着牙忍住胃里的恶心，强撑着带着挑衅的情绪和吴亦凡对视，甚至思维混乱地在想，吴亦凡最喜欢他脖子伸长时后颈那一段漂亮的线条。

     他清晰地看见，刺眼的灯光下，吴亦凡的喉结上下滑动了。

     然后那人像是干渴了一样，伸出舌头舔了一下上唇。

     黄子韬愣在座位上，胃里的恶心迅速地爬上他的喉头，无法再忍耐。他一把拉开身上的女孩，冲到包厢的卫生间开始吐。

     他没来得及关门，呕吐声断断续续传到包厢里，朋友们扯着嗓子喊他，“TAO你还没喝几罐啊，怎么就吐了？”“太久没出来喝了吧，以后多点出来。”还有一部分在和那个漂亮女孩调笑，女孩撅着嘴说他自己都喜欢甜腻的香水怎么怪起她来了，真没劲。

     可就是没人去看看他现在怎么样了，死了没。

     他自嘲地笑笑，撑着马桶边缘站起来，按下冲水键。可能是身体不舒服，感官太迟钝，他一转身被后面无声无息不知道站了多久的人吓了一跳。

    “吴……亦凡，你在这干嘛。”

     吴亦凡也不知道自己在干什么，听到他呕吐的第一声他就迈开了步子往里面走，理智刚要回笼又被包厢里人无所谓的起哄逼得直接冲到卫生间。

    虽然下一秒就后悔了。

    黄子韬脸色青白，嘴角还挂着秽物，一副被吓到的炸毛猫的样子，有气无力地瞪着他。

    显然他状态不太好，吴亦凡估计了一下此刻的武力值，觉得这个黄子韬他应该还应付得来。刚刚站在灯下的他，想明白了，作为巨星，他该展示一下天神圣父的一面，主动抛一根橄榄枝也行。

     ——当然吴亦凡不会承认松懈下来的某一瞬间，他无法抑制起了某些绮念。

    毕竟下一秒黄子韬就跑来厕所吐了。

    那天的最后，黄子韬稀里糊涂地就跟着吴亦凡回了他LA的住处，直到他蜷在沙发上看吴亦凡趿拉着拖鞋，在冰箱里翻翻找找的时候，还是不太明白发生了什么。

    吴亦凡拿着两颗鸡蛋一回头，看到黄子韬一米八几的个子缩成一团，傻兮兮地看着他出神，像是回到了初见的模样，他莫名有点心软，笑得露出了牙龈：“我给你下点面。”

    下面？黄子韬瞪圆了眼睛。

    他算是知道自己怎么就莫名其妙跟来了，吴亦凡这个人下蛊功力日益见长，几年前就用一碗拉面把他哄得团团转，现在又打算拿这个给他下蛊，不愧是加拿大苗族第一人。

    他要是足够清醒冷静现在就该打个电话，找人把他接回去，和吴亦凡友好道别并表示期待以后的合作。

    可是。

    黄子韬扯了一个抱枕抱在怀里，看着开放式厨房里吴亦凡的背影，肚子很饿，真的想吃面。

    他委屈地把膝盖往身体方向更靠拢了一点，压扁了怀里的枕头。

    真的想吃面了，哥哥。

    枕头上赫然出现了暗色的水痕。


End file.
